Forever
by 8Twinkie8
Summary: What happens when Edward suddenly isn't there for Bella? If he forgot who she was? Will they be able to piece their relationship back together? Please Read and Review. Constructive Critism welcomed! My first FanFic. All reviews are highly appreaciated.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

**This is my first Fan Fiction so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of it! Twilight isn't mine, unfortunately. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing a Fan Fiction.**

Another bright Saturday morning. Bright beams of sunlight streamed through the curtains. I rolled over to say Good Morning to Edward since he decided not to say it first.

"Good-". I cut myself short realizing that he wasn't there. That was odd. Something must be up. I was instantly suspicious. This was probably due to the fact that last night he

promised that he'd stay until the morning. Yet, I was here in my room and he was not.

I got up and took my daily shower thinking that he's probably just in the kitchen, preparing me breakfast or something equally romantic. I finished blow-drying my hair, put on a run-of-the-mill outfit that Alice would _not_ have approved of and bounded down the stairs.

As usual, I tripped on the second last one and was sent flying through the air.

Except this time there was no one to catch me.

Huh? I looked around the tiny kitchen. Where could the vampire in question be? Edward has always been so full of mysteries. Predicable and unpredictable at the same time. I decided not to call his cell, but to just show up at his house instead.

I gobbled down a pop tart from the cupboard and walked out to the front porch and up to my truck, not bothering to lock the door behind me. As I opened the door on the driver's side of my truck, I realized that I'd forgotten my keys. So I trudged up to the house again to retrieve them.

When I stepped in I sensed something was different. It was something that normal, unobservant people wouldn't have noticed. The furniture was slightly shifted around. Instead of the couch being pressed right up against the table it was back a few inches and on the sink instead of the pot being on top of the dirty plates on the right side of the sink it was moved alone on the left side.

"Hello?" I called into the emptiness that was my house. "Anyone there?"

I shrunk away feeling completely idiotic. Charlie was here earlier this morning, wasn't he? He probably moved those things around.

But then I remembered Edward and went back outside to limb truck. The roar of the engine frightened me as I was already accustomed to the stillness that occupied my house only moments before.

As I drove away in my old truck I wondered what his excuse was this time. Had he went out to hunt and forgot to tell me? Nah I quickly dismissed this idea as he went hunting only a few days before.

I pulled up into his driveway and saw Edward there, playing with the engine of his Volvo.

"Hey Edward!" I called as I parked my truck and stepped out.

Edward looked up surprised and slightly confused. He stood up straight and looked at me curiously. "Who are you?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge

"What" I asked startled. Oh Edward playing some sort of game I guess. I decided to play along; maybe I'd get something from it after. "I don't know, who am I _really_? Some reporter who intends to broadcast that fact that your vampires over national television, maybe? Or perhaps, I have a camera right now ready to expose the hidden creatures of the night away, the public deserves to know." I grinned. There, now he knew that I wouldn't take his little game seriously.

Edward stood up impeccably straight and carefully arranged his features in a blank mask. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said stiffly.

Silly Edward, this game has gone on too long.

"I think you should stop joking around, I don't think vampires and humor go very well together."

"You think that I'm a vampire? Who are you really? And where did you ever come up with those ridiculous ideas? You don't know anything about me."

"Oh yeah," I retorted. "I know that you can read minds, that your full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you enjoy playing the piano, fiddling around with cars and you're engaged to me, Isabella Marie Swan." I hated using my whole name but if it stopped Edward from kidding around (which he is doing all too convincingly) then I'd be willing to make a few sacrifices. I was dealing with the ultimate sacrifice soon anyway, in only a month. As Edward would put it, the thing I was eager for the most was eternal damnation. But I didn't believe that, not really.

He looked immensely surprised and just a little bit frightened. His next movements were just a blur to me.

He grabbed me around the waist with one hand then clamped his other one over my mouth, presumably to keep me from screaming. He rushed me over to the side of the house and set me down.

I screamed, and my surprised scream would have filled the air, if it wasn't for his cold fingers muffling my yelp.

"How do you know so much about me when I've never even heard of you?" He put his hands on wither side of my head against the wall and stared deeply into my eyes, as if trying to figure me out, find out what I was thinking.

I realized then that it wasn't just a game. He was genuinely confused about who I was.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "You can't mean you don't really know who I am!"

I could tell he didn't understand the reason why there was so much pain in my voice or why it cracked on every second word.

"No I don't," he stated simply.

"So you don't remember us being biology partners, us in our meadow, my eighteenth birthday party, you leaving me or you proposing to me? None of it?"

"No." He removed his hands beside my head. "I proposed to you?" He asked weakly.

I nodded.

"Do you know Alice?" Edward asked calmly.

I nodded.

"ALICE!" He hollered.

**A/N: I'm not going to update again until I get at least 10 reviews. So click that little "Go" button. It's so clickable, so click it and leave a review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Alice

Alice's tiny little graceful figure popped up immediately, skipping up to us.

"What's up Edward?" she said questioningly. "Bella's right next to you. You have no reason to be angry or confused, remember?"

Edward continued to look confused. Then it looked as if he were concentrating very hard on something that I couldn't see. Probably looking into Alice's mind.

"By the way Bella," she mused. "What colours do you want for the wedding? I'm thinking probably a baby pink with chocolate brown? They'll go perfect with your eyes. Or perhaps a rich orange with a bronze undertone and cream? That would go nicely with Edward's hair and your dress at the same time. Or maybe we should go with a completely different approach…"

"Alice, Edward seems to have lost his memory," I blurted out in annoyance.

"What?" She asked sharply, and then spun 60 degrees to face him. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Well…" Edward trailed off. "I remember living here, certainly. And I remember that I left the house last night to meet someone but I don't remember who. When I came home I changed then something happened and I had to go meet another person, but not for the sake of my own enjoyment in the presence of their company. Does that make any sense?"

"Well you came to my house last night, as usual," I said, trying to squeeze out some sense out of this situation. "But when I woke up you weren't there."

"What?" He said startled. "I stay in your room all night long? What do I do when you're sleeping?"

Great. How do I answer this? I blushed furiously from chin to hairline. "Um…you watch me sleep, I guess. I also sleep-talk. It's your one way into my mind."

"I was wondering about that. Why is it that I can't see into our mind?"

"We don't know that. Only that it's the one place I'm safe."

"I'm going to go to talk to Carlisle," said Alice. "Maybe he'll know something."

Then, so quickly that my slow eyes couldn't catch it, she was gone.

A silence fell over Edward and me.

No, this wasn't _right. _ This shouldn't be happening. He couldn't have forgotten me! He couldn't have! Vampires don't just forget. _Humans _don't even just forget. The silence is too loud for my ears…they feel like they're going to burst….

"Let's go somewhere," I half-shouted. I had to go somewhere, anywhere, anything but stay here.

"Go where?" He asked. He looked somewhat vulnerable, like I could hurt hum somehow.

Hah. Yeah right. Me? Hurt a vampire?

But what if he thought I would expose him and his family?

"Anywhere," I replied. "Anywhere."

5 minutes later we were in my truck and on the highway. Edward didn't even ask if he could drive. I guess he doesn't do that with people he doesn't know.

I felt a huge lump at the back of my throat. Doesn't know. He doesn't know me.

I think Edward noticed that I was having a silent emotional breakdown because he said,

"Why don't we go to Port Angeles? I know this Italian restaurant…"

That didn't help. He was talking about the restaurant that we went to after he saved me from those four men. When afterwards, I confronted him about being a vampire.

"O-okay," I choked out. I cleared my throat. "You know we went there before."

"Really?" He asked. "Oh."

"Yeah."

He fell in love with me the first time, miraculously. What if I've changed without realizing it? If he didn't realize either. Once he fell in love with me he would stay in love, I knew, but would it be possible to love a second time?

**Author's note: Okay you guys need to review more. I know I said ten but I love writing this story and I had to continue. I hope for more reviews in the future though. Thanks for all the reviews I did get though!**


	4. Chapter 4: Restaurant

The rest of the ride was ridden in silence.

I kept my eyes on the road making sure not to look at him, because with a doubt I knew that my eyes would instantly tear up again.

Finally, I pulled up to the parking lot that belonged to the restaurant of my past. I parked my truck in a corner slot.

"Here we are," I stated blankly.

Then I cheered up a bit; maybe this would help bring back his memory? "Let's go!" I put more enthusiasm into my voice.

I hopped out of the car, ready to race towards the restaurant, but naturally being me; I tripped on the way out of the driver's side.

I started to fall headfirst in the direction of the cement beneath me, but then out of nowhere there was an unnaturally cold breeze and I slid into a familiar set of cold, rock-hard arms.

A hot sensation filled me with warmth and I unconsciously relaxed in his arms. I hadn't been there in forever, it seemed and I welcomed the feeling with open arms.

But it was evident that Edward didn't quite feel the same way. He immediately dropped his arms and leaned in the opposite direction, his eyes black fire.

I completely forgot about my scent for a moment, but to be fair I wasn't used to being careful. Edward was usually careful enough for the two of us. Him and his stupid boundaries. But still, he had better control than that.

I guess when he lost his memory he forgot about what my smell did to him. He didn't remember the actual feeling, so the scent would be harder on him, but still not as hard as the first day. Never as hard as the first day.

He was used to my scent only physically, it seemed. That explained the lack of attacking.

"I'm…sorry…Edward," I managed to whisper. It was just like our first day in the meadow. And just like then I craved to reach out to stroke his perfect face. So I did.

I reached out towards him; fingers outstretched, but then quickly snapped my arm down. I didn't want to make this harder for him than it had to be. He needed time. And I would give it to him, no matter what I wanted.

"I'm sorry," he replied."

Like he even had anything to be sorry for.

He looked down like he was concentrating very hard on something. Most likely endeavoring to keep himself from taking my life.

"What are you thinking?" I asked curiously, timidly.

"Not much," Edward said quietly. I barely heard him though, as the words that flowed out of his mouth were nearly inaudible.

He stared at me then.

As I stared back into his onyx eyes, mesmerized, I tried to figure out what he was _really_ thinking. If I was as unfamiliar to him, as he was to me currently, I wouldn't be able to recognize the emotions bubbling underneath his stone mask. I saw the burning desire, though not the kind I hoped for, the slight fear, the extreme frustration and the ever-lasting confusion.

The ghost of a hole that disappeared without a trace threatened to re-open again. If Edward decided he didn't want to be with me anymore and left, there really was no point of living.

"Are we going to go inside?" Edward asked looking past me at something. He frowned and his eyes narrowed, not to see better but to concentrate more on whatever he was looking at. His frown intensified but he turned towards me and smiled a polite smile. Not the smile I loved, not the breath-takingingly beautiful crooked smile my heart longed for.

"Yeah," I replied to his question, all emotion drained from my voice. "Let's go."

We walked along side each other, but at least four feet apart.

The server greeted us at the door ushering us to a table wide enough for four people.

Edward sat down quietly and looked up at me questioningly. I realized I was still standing for whatever reason. It dawned on me that I was still expecting Edward to refuse the table, like last time. But obviously not.

I sat down quickly.

He gave me that look again and asked, "So tell me about… ourselves."

"What do you want to know?" I asked looking down, never meeting his eyes.

"Well, how long were we together? Did we fight a lot? How much do you really know about me?"

"Well, I could count the months… Let's just say a couple years in summary. See, our story isn't so simple.

"Tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 5: Story

"We first met in Forks High School," I recalled, remembering the day. I was somewhere far away, lost in the memory.

Then I snapped back reality. There were people around that could hear me. I lowered my voice dramatically.

"I was new and only arrived in Forks halfway through junior year. I was going into my 5th period Biology class and the only open seat was next to you." I paused.

"So was it love at first sight? Or was there more than that?" Edward asked.

"Like I said," I replied, "our story wasn't so simple. You acted like you hated me because you were trying not to kill me. You left to Alaska for the rest of the week and when you came back we had our first real conversation.

"Then I almost got hit by a van, saw you do some unnatural things and confronted you about it. You acted cool and played innocent but I suspected you were breaking down inside.

"After that you ignored me for six weeks. One day you decided to not stay away from me anymore. I went shopping with a couple of friends but then trailed off all alone and eventually got lost.

"There were these men herding me…. But it didn't end badly because you were there to save me. We went here and I ate while you explained to me the mysterious workings of your mind reading."

The waitress chose then to appear. She was only about sixteen with frizzy, fiery red hair and vivid green eyes that looked as if they could catch any slight movement.

I wondered about how much she's overheard. I searched her face apprehensively for any clues to how much she knew about my fiancée.

Her face gave away nothing as she was preoccupied by openly gaping at Edward's beauty.

"Um…I-I, uh, you, um….ah, uh, f-f-food?" The girl stuttered, still staring at him while catching flies in her mouth.

Edward glanced up from the table to the waitress and flashed a charming, blinding white smile that had the poor girl stuck in the spot she was standing in. "Nothing for me, thanks. What about you Bella? Are you ready to order?"

"Um, not quite yet," I answered. "Can you come back in ten minutes or so?"

Her eyes were still glued to Edward. She appeared to not have heard me.

"Please come back in ten minutes," I said a little too loudly. The people sitting around the table on the other side of the room looked at me.

She unwillingly forced her eyes onto me. "Alright. I'm Izzie; call me if you need me." She said with a fake smile plastered on her lips.

She stomped away unhappily.

"So, uh where was I?" I asked. Right. After the restaurant "Okay, so after we talked you gave me a ride home. I asked if you were a vampire and you said yes. You asked me a _lot_ of questions the next day and the day after that and then we went to our meadow for the first time.

"Where-."

I cut him off short, "No speaking until I'm done.

He nodded.

"It was just back from the meadow when you first kissed me," I relished in the memory of the day that would always hold a significant meaning to me. "The next morning we went to your house and I met your family properly for the first time. We went to go play baseball in a clearing where a vampire named James found me and decided that I was his next snack."

Edward's eyes widened.

"Alice, Jasper and I flew to Phoenix trying to confuse him, but James easily saw through our plan. He called me and I went out to meet him in secret. He was almost done killing me but you showed up in the nick of time." I smiled lovingly at him. "You save me a lot," I said quietly.

Edward didn't say anything. I couldn't blame him, as it would be difficult to say anything in response to that.

"The summer that passed was the rainiest and most blissful of my life. It was, for the most part, uneventful. But the following September, on my eighteenth birthday…." I trailed off choking up at the thought of that day. Would I be like that again if he didn't want me anymore?

I got a hold of myself. "Well, I had an accident with some plates and Jasper got a little out of control." I straightened up. "You guys held him back and Carlisle stitched me up. You convinced me that you didn't love me, expected that I would move on and lead a normal vampire-free life."

I couldn't tell what his reaction was because he put the expressionless mask on his face again.

I didn't know whether to tell him about Jacob or not. Would it save him from pain? Or would he find out some other, hurtful way? That would only be if he fell in love with me again anyway. But if I didn't tell him, he might leave again and there would be absolutely nothing to help mask the pain.

The way the young waitress called Izzie almost hopped up to our table was so eager that it looked like she was a small child waiting to open his or her presents on Christmas Morning. Not five minutes had passed.

"Anything yet?" She asked flirtatiously while twirling a strand of hair around her finger. As expected, the question was only directed towards Edward.

He dodged it neatly. "Nothing for me. Bella?"

Izzie's eyes flickered towards me impatiently.

"Um," I glanced down at the open menu in front of me. The first thing I saw was the mushroom ravioli. Gulp, that what I first saw the last time. Except, even then Edward knew more about me than he does now.

"I-I-I." The tears were threatening to leak over. "I-I-I." I couldn't get the words to make sense. They wouldn't come out of my mouth right.

Edward gave me a concerned look. The waitress gave me an annoyed look. I saw her head move down to look at where my left hand was resting lazily on top of the menu.

I looked to where she was staring at and got a blurry glimpse of Elizabeth Masen's ring. I broke into sobs.

"I think we're going to leave now," I heard Edward's angelic voice say.

Through the pain I felt a cold arm support me out the door and up into my truck.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

_2 beautiful men with crimson eyes and black hair were speaking in hushed voices. I was behind a brick wall, listening. The place was very familiar but I couldn't place exactly where I'd seen it before._

"_I'll go in and do the deed as soon as possible," the first man said._

"_I'll back you up, but you have to hurry, there isn't much time left," the second man replied._

_The first man smiled a nefarious, sadistic grin. If smiles could kill, I'd be dead._

"_I'll capture her, dead or alive, in no time." The first man glanced back and looked me straight in the eye._

_I gasped. He jumped forward and in one leap pounced on top of me with his teeth right above my neck. I took in a deep lungful to scream-_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream pierced the empty air and I bolted upright in bed.

I started hyperventilating, whipping my head back and forth; searching for the vampire that was trying to take my life.

Wow, it was just a dream. That was the most realistic dream I'd ever had. It was like I'd been in that place before. Or will be soon. Could've that been a vision? I laid back down in my bed. There was a pair of glowing red eyes directly above me.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked again. The eyes vanished as quickly as they appeared. Then I came to my senses. The two red eyes weren't eyes but merely red car lights flashing from the window up to my ceiling. I took a deep breath but couldn't help myself from glancing around my bedroom. It was empty. Whew.

Wait. It was empty. That wasn't a good thing!

I looked around for Edward.

"Edward?" I called out meekly into the darkness.

The events of yesterday came flooding back to me. I sank back slowly into the bed. Right. My soul mate has forgotten me. No problem. No reason to freak out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed for the third time, emptying every ounce of air that was in my lungs.

This time a light flickered on in the hallway.

The doorknob twisted a few seconds later and I could see Charlie's sleepy figure in the doorway.

"Is everything all right Bells?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Were you sleeping? You hit the sack before I even came home yesterday. And I heard you screaming just now."

Of course he did.

"I'm all right Dad, just a bad dream," I reassured him. I don't know how I managed to sound so calm when I was falling to pieces inside.

This was worse that my night after I said good-bye to Jacob. Because this time there was no one to console me.

"Alright," Charlie said in a yawn. "Holler if you need anything."

"Kay."

My dad left back to his room and turned off the hall light.

I checked my alarm clock. The glowing digital numbers read 4:00AM. It was apparent that I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon so I got out of bed.

I grabbed my shower stuff and went into the bathroom. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and hoped it would relax me. But unfortunately shower time was thinking time and I tended to over dwell on specific subjects.

First and foremost, how did I get in my bed? I remembered some blurry images, almost as if my vision were altered through tears. Right, they were, I remembered.

I started breaking down yesterday. At the restaurant.

I gave myself a kick in the legs. I started crying in the middle of a restaurant? I concentrated on what happened after that but nothing came to mind.

I remembered Edward's arm around me but that was it. He must have drove me home and put me in bed before my dad got back. That explained what Charlie said.

The water was running cold. I turned the shower off and wrapped the towel securely around me. I got dressed then went down to the kitchen for something to eat.

I got a bowl, a spoon, some cereal and milk. I sat down and ate my breakfast in complete silence as it wasn't even dawn yet and still pitch black outside.

I glanced at the clock on the microwave as I put my dirty dishes in the sink. It read

4:40 AM.

Not to early to visit Alice and Edward. I dashed up the stairs, somehow managing to not trip, and grabbed my keys. I took my slow time going down the stairs and out the front door. I hopped into my truck and turned it on.

The roar of the engine startled me even though I braced myself for it. As I drove away in the dark I realized I'd forgot to leave Charlie a note. I decided on just calling him from the Cullen's place. I thought about what would happen when I got there.

I had a plan for that boy today. We were going to the meadow. If anything would help him remember, it would be that. The meadow that would be ours forever held so many wonderful memories that it would be impossible for him to not remember! Right? I doubted myself.

Was I just fooling myself so I could only hear what I wanted to hear? Probably. But that didn't stop me from hoping.

I was so lost in thought that I almost missed the cutoff to the Cullen's place. I veered left so quickly that my truck almost fell over. In my haste my elbow hit the honk button and it blasted incredibly loudly.

Well if Alice didn't tell the rest of the Cullen's that I was coming, they would surely know now. Not that they wouldn't have heard the roar of my engine a mile away anyway.

I parked my truck, got out and greeted Alice, who was patiently waiting on the doorstep. She had on a troubled expression.

"What's up Alice?" I asked. She had a moody looking pout set on her lips.

"They're in the conference room," Alice said. "They've been questioning Edward all night long about how much he remembers. No one can figure out how this happened."

I sat down beside her. "So you didn't see anything?" I asked. I was kind of counting on that too. Somewhere in my mind I hoped Alice would immediately identify the culprit and we could fix this stupid problem. But if that were the case she would have said something by now.

She shook her head glumly. "I got nothing," she said.

"Oh. Well can I go in and see them?"

"If you really want to," she said with a skeptical look on her face. I would've thought Alice would be jumping up and down in anticipation to help, but not this time for whatever reason. "I guess I'll come with you then as I have nothing else to do." She sighed.

Alice must have some confidence in the situation then.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I said this tentatively.

"Anything, Bella."

"Will Edward ever remember me?" I held my breath, hoping for only one answer. If it was any other…could I handle it? I wouldn't have anything anymore. Not even the shred of hope I was currently dangling off of.

"I don't know," Alice said, obviously very frustrated with that fact. The shred of hope I was holding onto just got thinner. If Alice couldn't see anything then what could be happening? Did the person who did this know as much as Victoria? Perhaps they were playing with the holes in Alice's vision. "But I still see you as a vampire."

"Alright," I said. That was good enough for me. At least for now. "Let's go inside."

Alice nodded and we got up together and entered the Cullen mansion.

What happened in front of my eyes when I stepped inside the house was incredible and mystifying. Not to mention terrifying.


	7. Chapter 7: Hallucination

One of the men from my dream was standing in the center of the room. He was partly transparent and it looked like he was moving. It seemed as if he were walking through a forest and the strangest thing was that he was facing towards me but wasn't getting any closer. He appeared to be walking through the forest that I recognized as the one right near La Push.

He was walking through a forest in the middle of the Cullen's house. He was facing me but he wasn't getting any closer to me. That was logically impossible.

It was like watching a movie where the character was walking towards the camera but the camera was moving back with the character so it never looked like they were closer to the audience.

The vampire stayed in the same place as if taking regular steps in the same spot. He turned and walked deeper into the forest, no longer facing me.

After that it all happened so quickly that it took a moment in my brain to register.

The man from the hologram-like image and my horrific nightmare was suddenly attacked by three flying wolves. Jacob, Embry and Quil. My heart almost gave way when I saw Jacob. I didn't know he had come back but I was grateful. Now he was fighting vampires?

"NO!" I cried out, leaping forward then backing away from the fight. I wanted to yell at Jacob, to tell him that it wasn't safe, that the vampire might hurt him but the words were, as usual, stuck in my throat. I needed to protect him, but it was impossible.

But the fight was already over and the vampire was ash. It wasn't a fair fight, and for that I was thankful. The werewolves were safe. I sighed in relief.

"Bella?" Alice gave me a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"What was that, Alice?" I said, tripping over my own words. "Who was that guy? I had a dream with him in it."

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice asked. She looked as if she were ready to call Carlisle to come check up on me.

"Didn't you see what just happened?" I asked frantically. Was I going crazy? If I was then I just lost any chance of getting Edward back. "How could you not see it Alice!"

"Bella," she said hesitantly. "There was nothing to see."

I started to hyperventilate.

"Um," her words were seemingly undecided. "Let's go check up on the others first then we'll deal with whatever you just saw."

"Alright," I said feeling kind of nervous. What was happening to me?

Alice danced up the stairs at my pace and I trudged along beside her until we reached the second floor.

She opened the door to the conference room.

Alice wasn't exaggerating. They were firing questions at Edward non-stop and it looked as if they've been doing it for a while.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" Emmett asked.

"You already asked me that," Edward said.

"But I didn't get an answer, did I?" Emmett half-yelled.

"Judging from his eyes I'd say only about a week ago," Carlisle explained rationally.

He was right. I remembered Edward leaving last Saturday to go hunting.

Edward was sitting down in a chair while the others crowded around, hovering above him.

His eyes flashed to mine and he expressed a smile of relief. He stood up and sauntered over to me. The others followed him with their eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emmett cried. "We're not done interrogating you!"

"I have scheduled some plans with Bella," he stated calmly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I felt the electricity in my hand sizzle. I loved that feeling.

As a cold blast of air hit me I realized we were already outside. Edward went over to the passenger's side of his Volvo and opened the door for me. I wordlessly got in. He started speeding away.

Alice must have told him that I wanted to go to the meadow.

"Do you know where we're going Edward?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Not really," he replied. "Just far away from questions."

I guess not then.

"And I needed to see you," he continued.

My heart rate sped up to hummingbird wings speed at that point. What did he mean by that? Could he be falling in love with me again? My frantic heart almost exploded with happiness and joy overtook my insides. I just might get my Happily Ever After, after all.

Edward gave me a strange look; probably worrying about what was happening to my heart. "I just want to hear the rest of our story."

I could feel my whole being deflate. My happiness and radiant feelings crumbled to dust.

"Yeah, alright," I barely managed to murmur. "Do you know where the meadow is?"

"Meadow?"

"It was a round, perfectly symmetrical field with wild flowers blooming everywhere. It's surrounded by a forest."

"I think I remember a place fitting that description," Edward said staring at the road in front of him.

Faster than I thought possible we were at the spot near the trail. The trail we never took.

"Are you up for hiking all the way?" Edward asked once we were out of his car.

"Not really," I blushed. "Do you think you could carry me?"

"Alright," he said lifting me onto his back. "Hold on tight."

We zoomed through the thick undergrowth of trees and soon approached our destination.

Hesitantly, I climbed off Edwards back and walked into the middle of the meadow. There was one lone beam of sunlight shining through the clouds. I walked into it.

I caught something glittering in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Edward sparkling and standing there, beside me, squinting at something in the distance just like outside the restaurant.

This time I turned to look too.

Of course I couldn't see anything.

Edward tensed and then relaxed. He turned and grabbed my hand to pull me down to the ground with him.

"So what happened after Carlisle stitched you up?"

"You left. I thought it was for good and a part of me died. My future life disappeared from in front of my eyes. I thought all hope was lost. Then Jacob came along," I said, making my decision quickly. I wasn't going to leave out any important details. If I wanted Edward to like me again then I had to be upfront about everything. "Jacob stitched me up in a different way. But never completely. I was always hurt even after spending countless hours with him.

Edward stared at me with a slight expression of guilt for a second but then masked it quickly.

"I should also mention that Jacob is a werewolf," I glanced at him warily.

He was carefully unsurprised. "The others have told me."

I guess that I should've known that. "Anyway Alice showed up unexpectantly proclaiming that she thought I was dead from cliff jumping."

This time Edward _did_ look surprised.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," I said quickly. I hope Edward didn't think I was some sort of suicidal maniac. "Just…. Having fun.

"Okay, I did it because I could hear your voice in my mind," I confessed. "Also with the motorcycle. But that's not important. What's important is that you went to the Volturri, after you heard I was dead from Rosalie, to kill yourself."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"We went to rescue you and the Volturri said that I either had to be dead or be changed into a vampire by the time they came by. After we went home you said if I married you then you would change me. I was grounded for a while after that for disappearing without a trace for three days. Then I got an even longer grounding when Jacob handed my motorcycle over to Charlie.

"I was always watching my back after that, looking for James's mate Victoria who only wanted one thing. Revenge. Meanwhile, there was a mass killing in Seattle. We figured out that Victoria created twenty or so rampaging newborns that were out for sole purpose of my blood. They wanted me dead and they came here to Forks for it.

"You guys and the werewolves united to fight them. I didn't let you go and fight though. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were hurt. And especially after the after-joy from me finally accepting your proposal. You said that that night was the best of your life and Jacob heard you. He was hurt and I got you to bring him back. "

I looked down. "I'm sorry for that."

He looked confused. "Sorry for what?"

I cleared my voice and continued. "I apologized and Jacob tricked me into kissing him. It was then that I realized my true feelings for him. We were more than friends but couldn't act on it. I loved you more. _So much more. _ No matter how much I loved Jacob, I couldn't live without you. I had to say my final good-byes to him."

Edward glanced up again and jumped onto his feet, ready and alert. I looked at him, trying to understand his reaction.

"Well, well, well," A strangely familiar voice said. "What do we have here?"

I looked up and a shiver crawled up my spine.

**Authors Note****: That was my longest chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks a bunch for my many reviewers! I'll try to update faster. If you're reading this, tell me if you love it, hate it or skimmed through it. Also if you're going to put this story on your alert list, I'd appreciate it if you'd also review too. Just a thought. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Decision

It was the man from my dream.

But not the first one, _he_ was dead.

The second man from my dream, the one that said that there wasn't much time left, was standing less than one hundred yards away from me. He smiled an evil grin and advanced towards Edward and me.

I looked over to Edward. He was crouched in a defensive position while leaning slightly forward, his teeth barred.

The man sauntered towards us, a menacing look crossing his face. Edward leaped and tackled the man in one jump and as a result the man stumbled backwards and landed on the grass.

The love of my life wasted no time. He pinned the vampire down and pressed his teeth down to his neck, silently threatening to kill him.

"What do you want," he growled into the man's ear.

Suddenly, Edward was on the ground and the man was gone. Disappeared. Vanished.

Edward got up and looked around, he concentrated, trying to hear his thoughts or at least hear him running in a specific direction.

"I'll come for you later," a voice growled. It seemed like it was in my head, booming in my ears. "When the boy isn't around, I'll come for you. And you'd better be afraid. Just imagine girl. You won't live for long. Keep having those nightmares."

I frantically turned to Edward, to see how he was reacting to this voice. The voice that belonged to the vampire of my nightmares. But, for whatever reason, Edward did not seem alarmed. In fact, it appeared as if he hadn't even heard the voice.

But I knew that was impossible. Vampires have super hearing and my ears are weak, there would've been no way at all that Edward wouldn't have been able to hear him when the sound was practically booming in my ears.

Unless…. Unless the voice was only in my mind. Either I was going mentally insane or the vampire was getting to me through the inner workings of my mind. So much for that being the only place where I was safe. If that was true, and he wanted me dead, then I was as good as gone. I can't put Edward's family in danger again, especially since he doesn't love me anymore. It's my only option, and I have to go through with it.

I heard someone whispering close by. I turned my head in the direction I thought it might be coming from but it didn't make a difference. The whisper was too quiet; it didn't form any words. Only a series of meaningless sounds. It was probably all in my head anyway.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "Bella, are you alright? Do you happen to have recognized that guy? We should leave, it isn't safe here."

"Okay," I mumbled, looking at my feet. I wouldn't say of what I knew. But I was sure that I needed to leave so the Cullen's would be in no danger.

Who knew what that man had in store for me? I had no idea who he was or why he wanted me dead, but I knew that I couldn't stay here and endanger everyone I loved like last time. Edward's love pulled me through then, added with Jacob's support. But what do I have now? Nothing, except for my family. I hated giving up so easily, but if there's any chance….

I shook my head violently to erase the thought. I wouldn't let anyone get hurt. Especially Edward. I should be the only one that has to suffer.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should get Carlisle to check up on you." The look on his beautiful, angelic face was almost concerned. There was this look in his eyes, as he stared into mine, which seemed familiar. Something oh-so-familiar but impossible to put a place on.

I realized I'd been completely unresponsive when he'd motioned for me to climb onto his back so that we could go.

I immediately jumped up to leave.

As he was running Edward said to me, "Don't be going off into the forest alone, Bella. I think I'll be spending almost all my time with you now. Well, at least until we find out more about that guy."

We got to Edward's car.

"Kay," I whispered into the pitch black darkness of the night. The day seemed like it flew by impossibly quickly.

As for what he said about spending all his time with me…. It will be _much_ better for him if I just leave. He won't stay tonight because, well, why would he? What am I to him now but some little girl who is insanely in love with him? He probably didn't want anything to do with me in the first place and now, once he found out I was not only useless but a danger magnet and constantly putting myself and the people around me in danger, he would leave me for good.

I was doing him a favor by leaving. I was right, he could never love me again. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it had to be very far away.

Edward parked in my driveway. "Can I come in?" He asked.

I was surprised at this, "Of course," I answered.

Edward silently got out of the car and held the door open for me. With a thank-you we started towards the house.

Charlie was peeking through the window in the living room. Then he turned to face us when we got inside.

"Good evening, Charlie," Edward said politely.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Charlie yelled. I must have looked alarmed because he then lowered his voice. "I was worried sick and I called half the town trying to find you. Why didn't you tell me that you were going out! And you," Charlie turned towards Edward. "You think you can just take my daughter out with out any warning?"

Edward opened his mouth to peak, probably to apologize but Charlie cut him off.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HER!" Charlie hollered, his face turning purple.

Edward looked almost amused at this comment.

"And wipe that smug look off your face. I think you can leave now."

"Dad!" I protested. I don't know why though. I was _supposed _to want him to go so that _I_ could leave. There was a part of me, most of me actually, that wanted Edward to stay because of the single, lone chance that he might love me again.

"No buts, Bella," Charlie said.

"No problem sir, I'll leave right away," Edward said. "I'm very sorry for disturbing you."

With a wink towards me he walked out the door.

I wondered if that motion held any significance.

"I'm going to sleep early tonight, okay Dad?" I said. I needed to quickly get ready before I changed my mind.

"Wait a minute," Charlie called up the stairs.

But it was too late and I was already in my room. I opened the door then turned to lock it behind me.

I jumped when I realized I was not alone in my room. There were two shadowy figures there, one was lying on my bed, making a mysterious rhythmical ticking noise and the other was standing still while facing me.

I backed up against the door in fear and cautiously flicked on the lights.

**Author's Note: ****Can you figure out who it is? Kudos **_**and **_**Cookies****to anyone who can guess it correctly. (You also have to guess what the ticking noise is). Anyway, sorry for the super-long time between updates, I was really sick. I'll try for two updates for the next week. (Try only though no guarantees). Oh and by the way, I changed my name to 8Twinkie8. Don't forget that. 8Twinkie8. 8Twinkie8.**

**8Twinkie8 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

As the lights were turning on I inhaled a large lungful of air, preparing to scream.

But as soon as I saw who it was, I let out a that huge lungful of air in relief.

Edward was standing directly in front of me with his arms crossed. He stared at me accusingly, his eyes boring into mine.

Alice was sprawled across my bed, lying on her back. She was bouncing a ball attached to a ping pong paddle upwards. I had absolutely no idea where she found it. I followed it with my eyes. Up, down. Up, down. I couldn't tear my eyes away. The ball landed in the exact same spot on the paddle every time.

Alice looked in disgust at her paddle. She started to rapidly bounce it in every direction possible and the ball disappeared from my view, moving too fast to see.

I heard a snap and the ball flew out the open window freeing itself from Alice's rapid paddling torture. She let out a long stream of profanities under her breath.

I assumed the window was open because Edward came in through it. And possibly Alice. No, Charlie would probably let her into my room if she gave him some excuse about wedding plans.

Wedding plans. _What_ were we going to do about that?

I looked over to see that Edward was still glaring at me. "Bella," he said. He looked almost angry at me now. For what, I couldn't imagine.

"Were you going to leave?" Edward asked his face solemn. Alice sat up and looked me in the eye. It was apparent that she wanted to know what on earth I was thinking.

I honestly didn't know how to reply to _that _question because it was the last one I'd been expecting. How did he find out?

Oh. Right.

I had completely forgotten to factor Alice into my plan. I've been thinking about it for a while now, all the way from before the beginning of the car ride. More than enough time for Alice to see it all in one of her visions and warn Edward. That explains why he wanted to come in. My heart sunk down to my knees.

"That explains why you wanted to come in," I thought aloud. I mentally kicked myself in the leg. Edward would be wondering why I was in deep thought about him being in my house. Just another way to scare him off.

Edward looked momentarily startled. "No, that's not why…. Never mind that isn't important. Why did Alice see you on a plane, traveling somewhere without knowing where you were going?"

I ignored his question. What did he mean by that wasn't it? Something must have been distracting him if he wasn't wondering why Alice was in my room. And why on earth would he want to come in if it wasn't for safety precautions?

"Bella?" Edward asked sternly. He was beginning to remind me of my father. One of the things he was glad he was not.

I really didn't know how to respond to him. "Um, I wasn't," I said, stalling for time.

Alice threw me a "yeah, right" look.

"Okay," I said, tying to think of a legible excuse. My mind turned up blank. "I wasn't really planning to leave I was….I was…." Damn, I couldn't speak again. My throat felt too dry and I couldn't manage to choke the words out.

Edward gave me a concerned look. "Do you want a glass of water?"

I simply nodded.

Edward disappeared from the room and made it back with a glass of water, catching the door before it swung closed to its frame. Just like that one time almost a year ago. Except this time there was no Tylenol.

Edward looked upset as he handed me the glass. I took a long swig.

"What's up?" I asked when I was hydrated again. I was extremely grateful for the distraction.

"Was there someone here…"Edward started to ask. "Someone like us? A few days ago?"

I was entirely confused with his question. "You mean…like a vampire?" I asked. I didn't know too many vampires other than the Cullen's.

Edward nodded, his brow furrowed. He looked like he was trying to place something.

I shook my head. "No vampires here," I said, confused. Did he mean another vampire had been here? "Except for you guys," I added.

Edward's head shot up in victory, like he found the solution for a very difficult math problem. Except he wouldn't have any problems with the question, I would. Everything ends up being _my _problem. This one's probably my problem too.

The victory was gone off his face quicker than it arrived and was replaced with the dark cloudiness of horror.

"The man in the meadow?" Edward said quietly, urgently. "Are you sure you haven't seen him before? He's been here. Only a couple days ago, seems like. Possibly yesterday."

Yes, it was my problem, how could it not be? There was a man here? I looked around my room frantically. How could I not have noticed? I thought back to yesterday morning when I woke up alone. Was it only yesterday? It felt like forever. It just further proves my love for him. One day and a half without Edwards love and I've lost track of all time. Anyway, yesterday morning when I went back to get my keys, I'd sensed that something was different.

I gasped aloud.

"What Bella?" Alice asked impatiently.

"He was here yesterday morning," I said, becoming really frightened now. "He moved some things around but I didn't see him. Could he have been looking for something?"

I mentally kicked myself again. Why did I tell them that! Was I abandoning my own plan?

Edward and Alice looked at each other. Alice nodded. I guess Edward was telling her something.

A bright grin broke out, and then disappeared on Alice's face so fast that I couldn't tell if it really happened.

"Bella," Alice practically purred. "Edward's going to stay with you tonight just in case whoever that was here decides to make a reappearance."

I gulped. "Um, okay."

It was going to be hard to have Edward in the room and not be able to cuddle up with him. And I was going to have to find another way to escape some other time.

"I guess I'll be going then, its past 11:00," Alice said. "You should be getting some sleep."

"Alright," I said to Alice, trying to mask my nervousness. "Have a good night."

"Oh I will," Alice winked, halfway out the window. "Have a nice one too."

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Alice shut the window behind her and raced off home.

I turned to Edward. "So I'll just ….change, then."

I tried to walk smoothly out of my room, but tripped on my own feet when I passed the door.

Edward was beside me in a flash, pulling me up to my feet. I tried to protest but Edward didn't pay any attention. I brushed myself off and tried to walk to the bathroom before he saw my face, red with embarrassment.

"Wait," He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Are you alright?"

I nodded looking away. "Thanks."

"You seem to trip a lot," Edward mused, a hint of humor in his voice.

I looked up into his eyes, flushing even more deeply than before. The golden eyes I've came to know and love was filled with that look again, the one I couldn't place.

"I'll let you change now," he said.

I merely nodded and then ran off to the bathroom, watching my feet, making sure not to trip again.


End file.
